


Aerith's Alternate Impalement

by obsidians, Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very different from what originally happened between Sephiroth and Aerith. This is based on a Doujinshi story called [Shin Igyou Nami Club (Midou Sorawo)] Oyakusoku no Chi 2 (Final Fantasy VII ) that Sakurablossomhime and I read and discussed how to write it. I offered to do it as a gift and of course she became involved, it is too good for her not to. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerith's Alternate Impalement

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories

Sephiroth looked on from the shadows in the Forgotten City where the lithe young woman wearing pink knelt devotedly in worship to the Planet on the dais. He had his Masamune at the ready and his Mother urged him forward into the act of destroying her, abolishing her kind.

With a leap from the heavens, like a cruel and fallen angel, he went to run it through the back of her, imagining the thin blade of Masamune gliding easily through her slight body and emerging out the other side. He could see it in his mind, he could see it about to become reality as her innocent blood covered them both of them, but that is not to happen.

What indeed happened: was with a whirl of pink, Aerith stood up and spun to face him, catching the tip of Masamune between her small hands like a mastered swordsman, the voices of her people granting her this power from within. She flung herself sideways, causing the blade to snap in half in her hands and for Sephiroth to go hurling against a wall, causing it to half shatter.

He sat up half dazed amidst a pile of debris. "How in the hell did you….?"

"Hello Sephiroth" Aerith said with a purr in her voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded, feeling unnerved.

"I'm your saviour. I'm the one who will rescue you" she said with her benevolent voice, as if he were some troublemaking child that needed disciplining.

Sephiroth paused at this. "I need no cure and nothing from you. I am the omnipotent one, bred to be the strongest of my kind. You are no goddess, though I am your God" he said with a sneer as he made to get up swiftly, but not swift enough.

"My name is Aerith, and you'll be moaning that soon. Trust me, I will be your "Goddess", though I will concede you look like a downcast angel" she said advancing on him like a cat about to play with her prey.

He turned piercing, crazed eyes on her in his stony countenance, from the floor he still crouched on, though it was in confusion and also Jenova wailing in his mind for him to "run, run, run or destroy her where she stands".

"Moaning? What do you speak of woman?" he demanded, about to roll to his feet when the small hands like steel started ripping his leathers from him as if they were tissue paper. He awkwardly cartwheeled away from her frail looking but questing and ripping hands and rose to his feet and his cheeks flamed when he realized he was completely naked.

She leered at him, studying him from head to toe and he clapped his hands over his genitals, wildly bewildered, noticing that Jenova was muffled in his mind for the first time now, as if she was in a great body of water trying to talk to him.

"What the hell are you doing? What have you done to Mother and what creature are you?" he called to her and his eyes became like a pair of green cat eye marbles about exit his head when there was only silence in his mind, now replacing the muffled sounds of Jenova. It was like she had been completely muted.

"Missing someone?" Aerith asked him as she moved around her quarry, examining him from every angle. "I must say that you look good enough to eat" she commented.

"Are you some sort of cannibal?" he demanded, walking backwards to get away from the strangely acting woman and tripped over a pile of worn steps and sprawled backwards. His eyes blew wide with confusion, fear, and another emotion he couldn't place within his crazy.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" he asked in a strangled voice as the strange girl slipped off her red jacket and then undid her pink dress and pushed it from her. Advancing towards him, she unhooked her pink bra and let it fall from her and her medium sized breasts barely moved when freed from their confinement. Sephiroth scrabbled backwards as she caught the band of her panties and slipped them from her with fluid grace.

"We can hardly make love with our clothes on" she said to his shocked gaze.

"Make …, you mean intercourse? I refuse, Mother" he screamed becoming scared and agitated at his calls not being heeded in his mind.

"Be still, lie on your back, and keep your hands on the ground" she said and he stopped moving and could only writhe a bit.

"I can't move" he cried in panic. "Why can't I move?" he demanded in a terrified voice, his jade cattish eyes training on her own emerald green eyes.

"I am the last Cetra, I control the Mako in the Lifestream. You were tainted from birth with the life's blood of the Planet, the Mako. You are made of Mako predominately. Look at the color of your eyes. Since it is running through you, almost as a spring in your very veins, I control you. As for 'Mother', I blocked her for our encounter and rather doubt she would like to see what you are about to do anyway" she said with a gleeful giggle getting on her knees before him and reaching out, she took his flaccid organ in her hand.

"That's my penis. Release it, you have no right to touch me" he said as firmly as he could, bewildered and genuinely as scared as when he was strapped down to one of Hojo's tables at any random intervals. The thought started to make him try to fight the paralysis more, then a calm came upon him and against his wishes, he began to relax-and to harden due the woman's ministrations.

She smiled and started to pump it in one hand, noting that it was already starting to rise.

"Leave me alone! I will not copulate with you" he growled, though unfortunately it didn't hold the heat in the statement as he wanted it to and felt squeamish that someone was touching him in such a private a place and that his own body was betraying him.

"This will be good for you, and for me by the looks of things. You have to be taught how to love in order to rid your body of the hold it, your "Mother"-Jenova, has over your mind, body and soul. It will be worth it in the end. I am a virgin too but you are a worthy cause for this sacrifice. Just relax and let my love flow through you. First I am going to taste you" she said and lowered her head.

"Ng, stop" he cried in sheer panic as her small mouth engulfed the length of his penis and he braced himself for teeth to bite into him and rob him of his manhood while his brow wrinkled in confusion that anyone would wish to place their mouth on another person's genitals, how disgusting.

However, instead of the sharpness of teeth, he felt only rhythmic suckling and frowned at how weird it felt at first then his head slammed back when she started to suckle on him like a hungry baby at a teat and it suddenly felt overwhelmingly good. He grit his teeth against the moans that threatened to tear from his unwilling throat as he found out the hard way why someone would want to.

She one-handed aided her mouth on the sheer length of his manhood, as her saliva provided both with a slippery ride along the length of his glistening flesh as it stood up large and proud from his groin as his hips joined her motion. Another gentle hand stroked the snow white eggs of his large, squirming scrotum. There was a slight dusting of pale silvers hairs on it, matching the fringe that was overtop his elegantly shaped penis, other than that, his body was hairless, beautifully sculpted, and soft to the touch.

His breath came out in pants as an unfamiliar sensation started to tighten and pool in his groin, as his body prepared for his first sexual release and something in him seemed to snap and he threw back his head as his cheeks were stained with a light pink blush, against his pale features. His cupid's bow mouth opened and he cried "Mother" in desperation as his body did something he never had experienced before. The hot flow of his sperm raced into Aerith's mouth as his hips raised into her gripping maw as if in aid of this. She went into clean up mode and suckled down every drop of the heavy flow as the knowledge came to her through her link with the Planet of those who had come before her. Sure, she was technically a virgin, but Zach had explained to her that if she wanted to keep a man, she had to satisfy him sexually in some way. Then he had died by the hands of Shinra.

No more than three years or so after Zack had died, Cloud had then come and tried…and was denied. He was too confused on if he was Cloud, Zachary, or even Sephiroth for all the mindfucking he'd done to the man. She had said "no, thank you," though in her sweetest way and frolicked away. Besides, Cloud had nothing on Zach, or now Sephiroth in the body department. Cloud always had…Yuffie. She wasn't sure about Tifa anymore after the dark haired, dark personality Vincent Valentine had joined the group. She wondered about the air about them both.

She came back from inside herself in memory and leaned back, noticing that Sephiroth was still rock hard, his face beautiful in his first gratification, his eyes wide in alarm and breath still coming in pants.

"Mo-t-her?" he called in a fainter voice, brows furrowed and eyes glassy from his first experience. The word now seemed foreign to his tongue, though he'd had spoken it. It was like he knew the word but not what it had been connected to.

"It is as I thought, we shall have to go all the way to rescue you" Aerith said shaking her head and 'tutting' him like a stubborn child while she smiled. "I'm ready" she said, trembling slightly as she went to go straddle his slim hips.

"No, stop! I don't want to-I can't! My body wasn't meant for this, never this... Mother!" he screamed, not caring if it sounded like he was pleading, so not wanting to take the final step in the desecration of his body.

"Nonsense, if your body wasn't made for loving, why would the goddess give you such a beautiful form? Now would your…' Mother' want to see you do this?" she said and with a downward lunge that made her cry out, as she impaled herself on his huge endowment.

Sephiroth eyes clenched closed as his teeth gnashed at the ridiculously tight, warm orifice that held his person inside. He opened his eyes again, not sure how to process the feeling of the vice that of the slight body that encased him even possessed. His penis felt like it remained the only paralyzed portion on his body as she sat on top of him and panted, trying to get used to the feeling of being almost painfully stretched.

Then he realized; he was inside someone.

"Mot-her...ngh-" he moaned out as if in denial.

His body had breeched another person's. It was too much for him to comprehend and he didn't like the feel of it, was repulsive. It was then she began to move on him and he frowned at the sensation of sliding along her slippery, narrow channel.

"Wet" his brain supplied once more, aloud he said the words as they flowed to him. "Hot, tight" he followed the original though. He could feel every nuance of her tightly stretched sheath as Aerith bravely rode him through the pain, until it began to dissipate as vague promises of pleasure began to seep in and he gasped as his own pleasure found him, as the way she adjusted and flexed on his steely hardness caused him to writhe into her, finding a rhythm and inadvertently giving her his full length inside.

She was so full to bursting but it now felt glorious. To him, it now felt wonderful as her hips swirled and flexed like a pile driver as she rode him towards the point of no return. Her lips latched onto his and the throes of passion, he didn't resist her as his own inexperienced ones kissed her desperately back, even allowing her separate his lips with her tongue, as her own sought and danced with his.

His head broke free of their kiss when his hot cum splashed heavily inside her and he shouted for a different reason this time. Her own cry had heralded that her orgasm broke over her and she leaned back and wailed. Her power, the power of the Cetra, washed over them both like an unseen wave that crested from the sea itself, leaving him purified of the menace, Jenova. She would remain gone from his presence, though she did enhance his beauty.

AVALANCHE stood at the entry of the prayer room in the Forgotten City, listening to the sounds that they were making.

"Are you fucking sure that Aerith needs our help, Pipsqueak?" Cid asked the blushing Cloud who merely glared at the comment and glanced at Vincent and Barret, all of which were trying to conceal their obvious erections threatening to tent their trousers.

"I'm going" Cloud said firmly despite what he may find.

"Well all go" Tifa said and everyone charged forward, just in time to see the naked couple on the floor in orgasm and everyone froze.

Cloud went to cover Tifa's eyes and suddenly she wasn't there, it was like there was a dotted outline where she used to be, there was no sign of her but a pair of white panties where she once stood.

Yuffie was the first one to react by yelling "Oh Gawd, my virgin eyes" and slapped her hands over her eyes, yet eagle eyed all the action through a finger peek through.

All the other men could only register that their very naked comrade sat upon a naked Sephiroth and Cloud could only dejectedly look on to see his sweet, innocent Aerith impaled by his greatest enemy, and he apparently was loving it enough to have not killed her on the spot.

Sephiroth had temporarily lost consciousness, she leaned over and cracked open one of his eyes and noticed with satisfaction that all the madness had been drained out of them, purely leaving behind only the dulling of lust. This caused him to regain consciousness and his eyes flew open wide when he realized it hadn't been a hallucination. He blushed as he looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Please you have to help me, she is in command of my body and has forced it to do unspeakable things" he begged them, much to the audience's surprise.

This caused all the men but Cloud, who could only stare miserably at Aerith, to laugh.

"Shit, fuck Sephiroth, my heart pumps purple piss for ya to have to have had sex with a sweet package like Aerith." Cid guffawed.

"I'd say grow a pair of baws, but it seems yours aren't so wee, Laddie" Cait Sith shot.

"Aerith, since when you like Snowy over there?" Barret inquired, trying and failing to control his laughter.

"It's not what you think, I was purging him" she threw back over her shoulder, her slight squirming, the movement of her on him, caused him to go erect again.

"More. I need more" he panted, the rational side of him gone again, now suddenly replaced instead of with crazed intentions, hormonal buildup and lust had moved firmly in. Moving inhumanly fast, he flipped her so she lay underneath him, giving him full dominance of her body, not caring anymore who was present, almost completely eclipsing her smaller frame from view, and entered her and started pistoning his hips into her newly opened sheath.

"Sephiroth, we have to stop...everyone is watching" she protested from where her head rested on the palm of his hand, offered for her comfort. His lips covered hers and suddenly her body surrendered to his thrusts as she wiggled back just as enthusiastically as her lust matched his own and they began to moan and grunt again.

Everyone just looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Where are Tifa and Vincent?" Yuffie asked and then got a nosebleed when another pair of female/male moans split the air and they could just make out Vincent's blood red cloak draped over a pew and…an anemic naked pair of male buttocks flexing rhythmically against a wall where Tifa was currently pinned. They could just make out her pale full hips where her skirt was hiked up and her legs were wrapped around his naked waist while his leather pants were around his ankles. Then they saw him more or less maul her mouth with his own, his golden gauntlet laid by the side of her head, reflected in the low lighting, his fingerless gloved hand in her hair and her yelps and moans of deep enjoyment as he moved frantically inside her.

They looked at them and then back to Aerith and Sephiroth.

"A-white-picket-fence-with a garden. The housessss- will be painted pink and close to excellent- oh Planet… schools" she spoke in staccato to Sephiroth's movements within her. She continued trying to speak but ended up panting her sentences, "at least a three room set aside for children. How are you at interior decorating? Do you think chocobos too bold a theme for a nursery?" She moaned at Sephiroth.

"Just let me have my way with you for now. I will, GODDESS…hear of these other plans later…" he practically begged her, wanting her to just focus on the moment.

Goddess, she felt so good and…and how did they get into this position again? What had he been doing? He couldn't even remember why he was here, let alone where 'here' was.

An internal clamping on him from Aerith stopped his thought processes again, dulling his eyes.

"What is your last name?" she asked him desperately, as her voice began hitching.

"Crescent" he panted into her ear as his silken hair draped over them both like a silken tent and she caressed it, taking in the texture.

"I loooooooooove it" she cried, tightening her grip on his lock of hair as she came. Sephiroth's wing actually burst from him in a flurry of black feathers from his intense release.

"I don't think anyone needs rescuing, come on Cloud, you need to open the bar as we all need a drink and Tifa is 'preoccupied' at the moment. I'm sure everyone will be along soon when they are finished… doing what they are doing. Sephiroth, you're welcome to join us since it seems you're...with Aerith now, but you need to put some pants on" Barret said, then blushed when he noticed the torn leathers and abandoned pauldrons; Aerith had obviously been in a hurry to have him! "I think Vincent's clothes will fit you and shall bring you some back in a few minutes, I can't really ask Vincent's permission, but I'm sure he won't mind under the circumstances" he concluded, looking towards the still jouncing buttocks of Vincent Valentine. "Come on Cloud" he added again, towing a numb Cloud along.

"I sure could use a drink" Yuffie agreed. All the men, no matter their mental status said "NO". She frowned and went on a tirade of how they were being sexist, though it was her age and none of them trusted themselves at this point if Yuffie became…touchy-feely after alcohol. She was the last female standing so to speak. The battle seemed to be over before it really began in regards to Sephiroth, vanquished by Aerith, in a unconventional way.

"Fuck yeah" Cid agreed, and had a cigarette on behalf of the non-smoking couples.

"A wee dram fer me, och" Cait Sith agreed and they all left, Tifa's second release piercing the air, Vincent's howl, care of Galien Beast, following shortly.


End file.
